My invention relates to the testing of one's breath, and more particularly to a method of so doing and a device for use in performing such method.
Individuals suffering from malodorous breath normally are unaware of the situation, and thus may be offending those with whom they associate, without knowledge of the fact. The availability of a simple method to enable one to test his breath would, therefore, be something to be desired.
The present invention has for its objects to provide:
1. A novel and improved method of testing one's breath; PA0 2. A novel and improved method of testing one's breath in a quick and simple manner; PA0 3. A novel and improved device for use in the testing of one's breath; and PA0 4. A novel and improved device for use in the testing of one's breath, which device is structurally quite simple and one which can be manufactured economically.